


10 Ways to Sunday

by Anfarwol



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complete, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfarwol/pseuds/Anfarwol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack’s flirting progress to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

Over the past weeks, the flirting between them had become intense and Ianto found Jack staring at him often. Jack did nothing to hide the predatory gleam in his eyes as he dragged them slowly over the younger man’s body, licking his lips hungrily. He found the captain openly staring at him in meetings and he had taken to whispering filthy comments in his ear whenever he passed. If that wasn’t bad enough, there had been a lot more touching recently. This morning was no exception.

 As Ianto made his first coffees of the morning, he felt a sudden warmth pressed up against him from behind, followed immediately by Jack’s overwhelming scent.

 “Yan, you’re a lifesaver. I can’t tell you what I’d _do_ for a cup of your coffee right now.”

Ianto had to suppress a moan at the feeling of hot breath on his neck, while trying desperately to hide the fact that his hands were shaking slightly. After a small squeeze on his hip, he was alone again.

 He had to take a moment to contain himself. It was ridiculous that his boss had such an effect on him. He was already hard and he had barely been touched.

  _It’s been so long since anyone's touched me. If even half of the stories are true, he must be truly amazing in bed. Not that I have a lot to compare it to.  How much longer can I hold out? I’m only human._

 As the day progressed, Ianto’s need only became more unbearable. Jack certainly wasn’t helping any. He was even more attentive than usual, providing extra touches and teases. 

 At the afternoon meeting, he’d been caught staring. He found himself studying his captain’s strong neck and throat, wondering what it would be like to kiss it, lick it and nip at it; to run his tongue over the bobbing Adam’s apple.  When Jack was speaking, he really tried to listen. He knew what was being said was probably important, but he couldn’t help but notice how tantalizing the older man lips were when he spoke. How full and glistening. He wondered what they would taste like if he swiped his tongue across them; what they would feel like on his neck or his nipples or wrapped around his….  “Ianto! Hello? Are you with us?” He stuttered back into reality. “ Um…Yes. Sorry sir. I just drifted for a moment. Won’t happen again.”   _God, I’m like a naughty school boy! I bet Jack would like that. He’d probably want to bend me over his desk and spank me…._ He visibly shuddered. _Not helping!_

 “Are you alright, love? You look a little flushed.” Gwen asked in her usual concerned way.  “I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” _Except that I can’t stop thinking about molesting my boss!_

Next thing he knew, the room at cleared out except for Jack and himself. He was hoping that Jack would hurry up and vacate because he didn’t want to have to stand in front of anyone at the moment. He needed to calm down first and Jack’s close proximity wasn’t helping matters.  He tried to clean up as much as he could without actually standing.

 Jack stood up and headed towards the door. _Finally!_ But instead of leaving he simply closed it and leaned on the conference table next to where Ianto was sitting, his face full of concern.

 “Yan, what’s going on with you? You seem distracted.”  Ianto just stared at Jack, unsure of what to say. He could feel his face growing warmer yet again. Attempting to lighten the mood a little Jack added, “I know I can have that affect on people…” with a smile. 

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again. _If he only knew how true that is_. How did one breach this subject? He wanted Jack. He really did. And he knew Jack wanted him too. At least he thought he did. What should he say to make it happen? Instead of answering, he studied he shoes intently.

 “Hey, come on tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help.”

The captain’s large hand stared to caress the younger man’s shoulders, trying to relax him. It was having the opposite affect however, the heat from his hands burning into Ianto’s skin, even through his many layers.

  _It’s now or never._ “Jack…I …. It’s been so long since anyone’s touched me and I ….. Look , I haven’t really had very much experience but I know I want to be with you. I want to feel something other than pain….”, he blurted out.

 “Oh Ianto.” Jack placed his hand under Ianto’s chin, tipping his face upwards, forcing him to make eye contact. “Tell me what you want.”

 “I don’t know. I really haven’t …I mean there was Lisa but otherwise….plus I mean you’re a… you’re so different.”

 “I’m a man and you’ve never been with one before." It was a statement, not a question.  "I promise I won’t just pounce on you. We’ll take it nice and slow.” He concluded by bringing Ianto’s face forward and kissing him, gently swiping his tongue over Ianto’s lips, begging for entry.

 Once he broke out of his stupor, Ianto opened his mouth and returned the kiss eagerly, threading his fingers through the older man’s thick hair. Without breaking the kiss, Ianto stood up and pressed his body against Jack. There was no hiding his obvious arousal now but since he could feel Jack’s own hardness answering, he wasn’t embarrassed. Instead he ground himself into Jack, causing both of them to moan. All of his reservation disappeared as Ianto felt Jack’s hot hands all over his body.

  _God, how many hands does he have?_ Ianto thought, although he was giving as good as he was getting. He had spent so many long hours thinking about kissing Jack, touching Jack, licking Jack, that he couldn’t get enough. He was drowning in him.

 Jack pulled away, throwing his head back and allowing Ianto access to his throat, which he enthusiastically explored. He was also grinding against him in earnest, practically humping his leg. His was hand making his way up his captain’s inseam; when Jack pulled back gasping for air.

 “Yan. Ianto. Stop. Oh God, please you have to stop or I’m not going to be able to. Everyone is still here.”

 Finally, Ianto pulled back panting and shaking slightly.  “I’m sorry,” he said, flushing even more. “I don’t know what came over me,” he said, putting a little distance between them.

 “It’s ok. Believe me, it took all of my willpower to stop but I didn’t think you’d appreciate Owen walking in on me having you on the conference table.”

 Ianto couldn’t suppress a groan as he pictured him and Jack naked and writhing on the table. He had to adjust himself in his trousers. Jack’s eyes followed his hand, swallowing loudly.

 “Oh God Yan, the things I’m going to do to you. I’m going to make you feel so amazing. I’m going to make you come ten different ways to Sunday.”

“Jack, I doubt if even you can do that. I don’t think there even _are_ ten different ways.”  As Jack strode out of the conference room, he turned to Ianto with a huge grin spreading out over his face. “Don’t I just love a challenge.”


	2. One

Shortly after leaving the conference room, Ianto headed down to the archives. It was a good place to hide out and he knew he needed to avoid Jack if he was going to survive the day. It was really his only chance of not pouncing on his captain in front of everyone. 

 Jack, however, seemed to have plans of his own and after only a short time had passed, he paid his Welshman a visit.

“Jack? Do you need something?”

“Oh if that’s not baiting me…. You scampered off so quickly, I just wanted to see how you were.”

“’m ok. I’m fine.”

“ You’ve gone all pink again. You're not embarrassed about before, are you? Because that was amazing.”

“No, not really. It’s just,…well you’re standing so close to me and I, ..I mean you smell so good…”

“Oh. Would you like me to stand a little closer?” he asked as he crowded Ianto against the wall.

 Ianto had no control left to lose; he grabbed Jack’s head and kissed him desperately. Their tongues were soon battling and their teeth nipping each other's lips. Hands explored backs and chests and lips devoured necks, jaws and ears. Ianto, moaning and gasping, pulled back from the intense snogging.

“They’re still here. The team. We can’t.”

“What if I promise to keep my hands above the waist?”

 The younger man nodded, finding any excuse not to stop to be a good one.

Jack untucked Ianto’s shirt and slipped his hands underneath, caressing the smooth, warm flesh, while peppering his throat with kisses. The gentle running of fingers against his sensitive nipples, caused a loud groan to escape the Ianto’s mouth.

“Sensitive are we?” Jack asked as he pinched the flesh into taut peaks, causing Ianto to cry out in pleasure.

“Please, oh God Jack. So good.” 

“The things I’m going to do to you Ianto. I’m going to swallow you whole. I’m going to make you beg and scream and yell my name. I can’t wait to taste you, inside and out. You’re going to come so hard and I’m going to love driving you crazy with my wicked tongue.” he whispered into his ear, causing a shudder.

 Jack hiked up Ianto’s shirt and began to tease the sensitive nipples with his tongue, grazing them with his teeth. His fingers played with whichever one his mouth was neglecting. Ianto was mewling and writhing under Jack’s ministrations. True to his word, his hands never dipped below the belt line as they explored Ianto’s firm flesh.

 “Duw Jack! Please. I can’t. It feels too good.”

Jack exploited all of the sensitive spots he had already discovered, causing Ianto to buck his hips into the air.

Next thing he knew, Ianto was shouting Jack’s name as his pleasure took him by surprise and he came in his pants like an untried school boy.

 His weakened legs gave out and had Jack not been holding him, he would have ended up on the floor. But Jack was holding him close, soothing him through his release as he came down.

 Once he returned to consciousness, Ianto flushed a deep shade of red.  “Oh shit. I just…without even being touched.”

 Jack was sporting a wall to wall grin. “That was so hot! I hope you have a change of clothes though.”

Ianto nodded. “Do you want me to take care of you?” he asked, eying Jack’s impressive erection.

“Later. After everyone leaves, meet me in my office and we can continue this.”   


“Oh and Ianto?” he said with smugness oozing out of every pore, “That’s one.”


	3. TWO

Later took forever to come, at least for Ianto. Right around six o’clock; Jack came out of his office.  
  
“Time to go home everyone! The rift is nice and quiet, you should take advantage of it. Who knows how long it will last?”   
  
Tosh didn’t actually stop typing. Gwen looked up at Jack blankly.  
  
Owen, however, didn’t need to be convinced. He had been about to leave anyway. “Ladies, fancy a pint? Ianto?”   
  
“Why not?” Tosh replied. “OK, but just the one. I do have to be getting home.” Gwen chimed in.  
  
 _Thank God_.  “Not tonight, thanks. I’ve just got a few things to finish up and then I’m heading home.”   
  
“Suit yourself,” Owen replied shaking his head. He clearly thought that it was sad that Ianto had no life.  
  
As soon as the cog door closed, Ianto bounded up the stairs. He had thought about being coy and waiting for Jack to come to him, but when the moment arrived, he forgot all about it in his excitement. Besides, Jack was still standing in his doorway waiting, watching him with dark eyes.  
  
Once he was face to face with Jack, he grabbed him and kissed him, surprising the older man. Jack got over his shock quickly and teased Ianto’s lips with his tongue. As Ianto granted entry as he began to map Jack’s body with his hands. Jack pressed Ianto into the wall, without breaking the kiss. Both men were enthusiastically exploring the other’s body and mouths now. Jack pushed even closer to Ianto, feeling the younger man’s erection pressing against his hip. He shifted slightly, aligning their hardness, causing Ianto to gasp.  
  
Jack began to trail kisses from jaw to neck, unknotting the tie to gain more access. He let the tie hang open and went to work on the shirt buttons, kissing and licking each patch of skin as it was revealed. As he began to mark the skin of Ianto’s creamy throat, he ran his hands down past Ianto’s firm stomach and cupped his erection.  The throaty moan that followed went straight to Jack’s already throbbing cock.   
  
“Ianto,” he murmured against his pulse point, “we should probably go inside, before we get too carried away.” He motioned to his office with a nod of his head.  
  
Jack pulled away and took Ianto’s hand, leading him through the door.   
“We could continue this in my bedroom?”  
  
Ianto cocked an eyebrow, too overwhelmed for words. He knew that Jack had to have a room of his own, because he hardly ever left, but he could never figure out where it was.  
  
Jack opened the hatch and started down the ladder. Ianto quickly followed.  
  
Once he climbed off the ladder, Jack gestured to the room.  “Nice, right?”  
“Oh yes, very um, minimalist”.   
“Hey, I’ll have you know I don’t let just anyone into my bedroom.”   
Ianto smirked but said not a word.  
“Well, I don’t.”   
He was so cute when he pouted.  
  
As much as he loved to tease Jack about being an intergalactic slut, he knew that this was probably true. Sharing his personal space was a different kind of intimacy and he really was touched.  
  
“So that’s the bed then?”  
“Oh yeah. Go try it out.”  
  
Ianto slipped off his jacket, waistcoat, tie, socks and shoes, putting them aside neatly before lying down on the bed. Jack, in contrast, ripped his clothes off like they were on fire, until he was left in just his boxers. Ianto was enjoying the view, and though he had seen Jack in various states of undress, this was the first time he had really seen his captain in all his glory. And glorious he was, his eyes dark with lust, hair slightly mussed, lips red and well kissed, smooth chest glistening and his boxers not quite containing his straining erection. Ianto really had no trouble believing that he was genetically engineered.  
  
“Like what you see?”  
Ianto just nodded, as Jack made his way to the bed and lay next to him. He began kissing him once again, roughly and with purpose, as he divested him of his shirt and trousers. 

 Jack climbed on top of Ianto, settling himself between his legs, thrusting his hips into him while his hands explored his body expertly. Ianto was moaning at the skin on skin contact that he’d been missing for so long, bucking up into Jack and returning the heated caresses eagerly. Rhythmically, they ground against one another, Ianto crying out as the sensation was undoing him. Jack kissed and licked and sucked his way down Ianto’s body until he got to his sensitive nipples, which he alternately worried with his teeth and soothed with the flat of his tongue.   
“Oh God Jack! Please…please!!!” Ianto gasped, arching up into him.  
  
Jack removed the younger man’s pants and then his own, allowing their heated cocks to brush against each other as Jack settled back down between his legs once more.  
  
The feeling of hard flesh, slippery with pre-come, pushing against him was amazing. Ianto thought he’d ever felt anything quite so exquisite. He was kissing Jack for all he was worth, not even trying to stop his hips from bucking up, creating the delicious friction his body was craving. He knew he was losing control and Jack was thrusting against his body in just the right way to bring him to the edge.  
  
“Jack, Oh God Jack please, Please!” he didn’t know what, exactly, he was pleading for but he needed more.  
“So beautiful. You’re so beautiful like this.” Jack murmured against Ianto’s throat.   
Jack raised himself up slightly, to better take in the sight of Ianto flushed and wanton, writhing beneath him.  
He started run his hands all over Ianto’s flesh, touching anywhere he could get his hands to reach.  
  
When Jack started to pinch his nipples, Ianto knew he was lost and began to rut up against him, pushing his swollen, sensitized cock against the other man’s again and again.  
  
“Jack, please… I can’t. I’m going to…please.”  
“That’s right, let yourself go. I want you to. I want you to come all over my cock.”  
“Oh God!” It was that image that finally undid him as he began to grind against Jack wildly. He needed to come so badly it hurt.   
“Jack!” he cried out, arching off the bed, feeling the pleasure wash over him while he came warm and wet over Jack’s pulsing cock, eliciting a throaty moan from his lover.  
  
As Ianto was coming down, Jack slid his hand between them and gathered up some of Ianto’s spend on his fingers. He brought them to his mouth and lapped the come off eagerly. Ianto’s eyes grew wide as Jack sucked each digit into his mouth. Ianto felt himself being aroused despite how spent he actually was. He rolled partially off of Ianto and began to pleasure himself using the come as slick.    
  
Ianto whimpered, not being able to tear his eyes off of Jack for a minute. Jack’s head thrown back, lost in pleasure, covered in _his_ come, stroking his thick, hard shaft. He could feel his own body starting to react again at the sight. He watched as Jack’s body tensed and shuddered, arched and moaned, and finally climaxed in hot spurts across Ianto’s body. It was the most erotic thing Ianto had ever seen.   
  
Ianto brushed the sweat soaked hair from Jack’s forehead, once he had stilled.  
 _He looks so peaceful laying there. I have never felt like this before. I just want to hold him forever._  
Ianto smiled slightly as his captain sighed contently.  
 _I know I’m falling for him and that’s ok. I need to feel again. I know he’ll hurt me but it’s worth it. Got to be careful though. This means something different to him. Can’t scare him away._  
  
With a light kiss, Jack rose from the small bed.   
“I’ll get us something to clean up. Not that I don’t like you messy.” He said with a grin.  
Ianto took that as his cue to start getting ready to go and when Jack reappeared with the damp flannel, he was already sitting up.  
“Thank you.” he said quietly as he took the offered cloth and tidied his self up and then stood and began dressing.  
  
Jack didn’t know what to make of Ianto’s apparent rush. He hoped that he hadn’t pushed things too far too fast.   
Laying a hand on Ianto’s shoulder, he asked “Are you ok, Ianto? You don’t regret this?” gesturing to the bed.  
"No! No, of course not. I just thought I’d better be getting home. Getting late and all that.” He replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m looking very forward to seeing what you have in store for me tomorrow, sir,” he added. This time, the smile was more genuine and Jack relaxed a bit.  
  
“Ok, see you tomorrow then.” Jack took Ianto’s head in his hands and kissed his lips gently.   
“Good night, sir. Sleep well.” As Ianto headed out into the night, Jack climbed back into his small camp bed, which seemed just a little too big for him now.


	4. THREE

Ianto had been tormented all night with dreams of Jack, of what they had done and what they had yet to do. He still smelled like sex and Jack when he’d stripped off his pyjamas to get into the shower. He could feel his body reacting to the pheromones and the memories, in which he was suddenly lost, as he relaxed in the warm pressure of the water.

 His mind was flooded with images of Jack. Jack stripping off his clothes. Jack on top of him. Jack in the throws of ecstasy. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good Jack smelled, tasted, felt and made him feel. No one had ever made his body sing like that before. He could really get addicted to it. And the realization they had only just begun, sent shivers down Ianto’s spine. He began to stroke himself idly, unconsciously.  Once he realized what he was doing, he reluctantly stopped and quickly finished his washing. He made sure that he was quite thorough with his cleaning, just in case.  
 _I need to be ready, in case Jack wants me again._

 His situation hadn’t got much better when he arrived at the hub. He decided to make coffee, as he did every morning, before venturing into Jack’s office. He had been feeling a little morning-after anxiety on his walk to work, but the ritual of making coffee had calmed him some. His thoughts still lingered on the previous night, against his will.

 As he placed the coffees on the tray, he felt a familiar presence press against his back, shortly followed by the overwhelming scent of Jack. He couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his lips as Jack wrapped strong arms around him and placed open mouth kisses on his neck.

“Morning Beautiful.” He purred into Ianto’s ear.

“Good morning, sir”

 He could feel Jack inhaling deeply, smelling him.

“Mmm, you smell so good. Not as good as when you’re sweaty and naked though”

As he pressed in closer, Ianto could feel the heat radiating from the older man, as well as Jack’s hardness firm against him. Before he knew he was doing it, he pushed back against him. Jack chuckled low at the reaction and began to ghost his hand over Ianto’s already bulging crotch.

 “Mmm. So eager, so responsive,” the captain purred, “I can’t wait until tonight. I’m going to swallowing you whole. Have you ever been deep throated?” Ianto gave a little nod; he didn’t trust himself to speak. “I didn’t think so. You’re a big boy Yan, there aren’t too many people with the skills to accommodate you. Oh, but I can, and I can’t wait to wrap my lips around you.”

 Ianto whimpered as Jack licked the shell of his ear and ground into him. Ianto laid his head back on Jack’s shoulder, unable to do anything but give himself over to the sensation. At least until the proximity alarm alerted them that they were no longer alone. Jack pulled away looking decidedly _not_ disheveled and gave his archivist a small smile before grabbing a coffee and heading towards his office. Ianto on the other hand, was flushed and his hands were shaking slightly. He took deep breaths and hoped no one would notice.

 The rest of Ianto’s morning consisted mostly of him trying to concentrate on his work while Jack happily distracted him. Sometimes it was with filthy comments. Other times it was with a passing grope. After watching Jack lick his chopsticks clean at lunch, Ianto decided it would be best if he hid in the archives. At least if he didn’t want his head to explode.

 However, it wasn’t long before Jack paid him a little visit. He could hear footsteps approaching and he had no doubt as to whose they were. As soon as Jack was close enough, he pushed Ianto against the wall and shoved his tongue in his mouth. His hands were immediately fondling the younger man, whose only reaction was to gasp and moan. Soon though, Ianto was kissing his back captain intensely.

 When they finally separated, Jack breathed “I can’t wait anymore Ianto, you’re driving me crazy. I can’t get anything done! I just keep thinking about how you tasted on my fingers and how badly I need more. I need you. Now.”

 Ianto’s rational mind knew that this probably wasn’t a good idea but as Jack sunk to his knees in front of him, all rational thought flew out the window. After nuzzling against his crotch for a moment, Jack quickly opened Ianto’s flies, pulled down his boxer briefs and released his straining erection.

 Ianto gasped loudly as the cold air hit his overheated flesh. As he looked down, he saw Jack looking up at him through lowered lashes, his eyes lust blown, his lips swollen and his face slightly flushed. Ianto nearly came at the sight. Scrambling for purchase, he raked his nails on the wall before finally balling his hands into fists. When he felt Jacks warm breath surround the oversensitive head, he whimpered and canted his hips, unable to control the motion.

 “Fuck!” Jack exclaimed. It was then that Ianto realized that his com had gone off.

“Gwen?” he answered, then mouthed “Sorry” to Ianto.

Ianto was visibly shaking, being frustrated in every sense of the word, as his captain continued his conversation. He could only hear one side, but he knew it wasn’t going well.

“Yeah, I’m in the archives. Ianto needed help with something.” He smiled up at the young man briefly.

“They did what? Well, that’s not possible….How many?! ….Shit. Alright, I’ll be right up.”

 Jack got to his feet, still eyeing Ianto’s impressive erection forlornly.

“I’m so sorry. We just got a report of people, in a crowded park, removing their own heads. Surprisingly, they said it isn’t nearly as gruesome as it sounds. Looks like we’re in for a long night, though. Why don’t you take a few minutes to contain yourself and then meet us upstairs. I’ll need you to coordinate.” It had taken no time for him to snap back into fearless leader mode. Ianto on the other hand, was staring at him, completely dazed.

 “Ianto, are you with me?”

He nodded slowly, trying to pull himself together.

“Please wait for me. I promise it will be worth it.”

Ianto took a moment to process the last request. _Of course, I’ll wait for you. Where the hell would I go?_

Then it dawned on him. “Sir, are you asking me not to take matters into my own hands, as it were?”

Jack grinned at him and nodded. “I will be back as fast as humanly possible. Maybe faster.”

 After a few minutes Ianto came upstairs, hoping he didn’t appear too flustered. He was still rock hard, but he kept his jacket buttoned and hoped that would be enough. Luckily, everyone was in a rush to head out, so no one paid him any mind, except Jack.

 It was a long night. It turned out that the aliens, which they indeed were, came from a sort of intergalactic traveling circus. They took the form of the locals and then tried to amaze them with tricks. Though harmless, they ended up scaring the hell out of hundreds of people, especially considering they began performing in the most populated place they could find. Although they left as soon as the situation was explained to them, it would take a lot of time and a small fortune in retcon to contain the situation. Around midnight, Jack called Ianto on the com.

 “Ianto, we’re going to be a while. I don’t think we’ll need your help anymore tonight but we’ll need at least one person on the team that’s functional tomorrow. Why don’t you have a kip in my quarters? There’s really no point in you driving home at this hour.”

“Ok, sir. Um, so you want me to sleep in your room? In your bed?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, I just thought… No. I’ll be there. Good night, sir.”

“Sleep tight, Ianto.”

 Ianto shut down the hub and headed down to Jack’s room. He stood in the middle for a moment looking around, resisting the urge to snoop. Though he was dying to find out what made his immortal lover tick, he thought better of it and began to undress. Having to nothing to sleep in, he decided to strip down to his boxer briefs and crawl under the covers. He moaned quietly as he was enveloped in Jack’s scent. Being in his bed seemed so intimate. His thoughts immediately turned to quick flashes of his captain.

_Jack’s tongue in my mouth._

_Jack’s teeth on my nipples._

_The needy noise he made when I came all over his cock._

_The hungry look in his eyes when he licked my come off his fingers._

_His back arching as he came._

_Jack on his knees in front of me._

_Oh God, I have to stop. I’m so hard it’s painful._

Ianto kneaded his hardness with the heal of his hand, trying to give himself some relief.

_I said I’d wait, but it feels like I haven’t come in years. It’s only been a day. What is he doing to me?_

 Ianto rolled onto his stomach, hoping it would help him resist temptation. He groaned when he came in contact with the mattress but stopped himself from rubbing off against it. Eventually he fell asleep.

 Four hours later Jack finally stumbled into the hub, exhausted. He immediately headed down to his room, concerned that his Welshman had given up and gone home. Considerate as always, Ianto had left his desk lamp on for him and he could see him, asleep in the soft light.  He moved close to the bed and took in the sight before him.

 Ianto had spread out over the whole bed. He had kicked the covers off and his pert ass, encased in black boxer briefs, was on display. The lean muscles of his back, arms and legs were exposed and stretched out. Jack moaned at the sight.

 “Now this is something to come home to.” Jack whispered.

 As Jack began to undress, he heard Ianto mumble into the pillow and then whimper slightly. Jack, still in his shirt and pants, sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Ianto flailed his arms and legs and gave a low moan.

 I _wonder if he’s having a nightmare? Should I wake him up? Yes. If I can save him from another bad dream, I should._

Just as he was about to place his hand on the young man’s shoulder, he heard something that stopped him.

 “Duw! Yes! Right there. Harder…”

Jack’s jaw dropped as he leaned in closer.

 Ianto was writhing against the mattress now, making all kinds of delicious sounds and every so often a word or two would fall from his lips. Jack was enthralled, watching his beautiful, reserved lover, thrusting against _his_ bed and saying such dirty things. It wasn’t long before Jack’s shirt was off and his hand was inside his own pants. Between Ianto’s mews and moans, he was crying out “Yes! Please! Suck me. Oh god. I’m so close.” His hips were bucking erratically.

“Duw! I’m going to come. Fuck! Jack. Oh god Jack!”

 Jack couldn’t tear his eyes off of Ianto arching his back as he climaxed, screaming Jack’s name. It was so erotic that Jack very nearly joined him. Amazingly, Ianto was still fast asleep.

 Once his breathing returned to normal, Jack decided to wake him up.

“Yan. Ianto. Hey.” Ianto snuffled into the pillow before rolling over, but did not wake.

Jack crawled into bed beside him and placed kisses against his lips. Slowly Ianto roused.

 "Jack?” he asked, smiling sleepily, nuzzling into Jack. It was a few moments before he noticed that he was wet and a few more before he figured out what had happened. Jack watched as the realization hit and the blush crept across Ianto’s features.

“I only caught the tail end of it, but it looked like one hell of a dream!”

“Oh God!” he put his hand on his crotch to confirm and then tried to climb out of bed.

 Jack wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him back down.

“It’s ok. Nothing to be ashamed of. That was, hands down, the best sight I have _ever_ come home to!”                                                                                 

Ianto didn’t respond and instead blushed even redder.

 “Ianto, you were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. It was fantastic to watch. I can’t even tell you how turned on I am. Now that you’re awake though, maybe I should clean you up.”

Jack began to slide down Ianto’s body, removing the sticky shorts before settling between his legs. Looking up he said “By the way, that was three.”

“I’m afraid not, sir. You didn’t actually _do_ anything.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack replied smugly, “so what exactly _what_ were you dreaming about then?”

Ianto’s mouth gaped as he blushed furiously once more.

“I rest my case.”


	5. FOUR

“And this, this will be four,” the immortal stated before lapping the come off of his Welshman’s inner thighs.

“Mmrrph!” came Ianto’s undignified response. It was hard to talk when you were biting your own wrist.

 Jack snaked his tongue into the crevices between the younger man’s thighs and crotch, spreading his legs so that he could reach every inch. With a pointed tongue, he licked at Ianto’s perineum and the underside of his balls. Using his hands to hold him in place, Jack laved the come off of Ianto’s balls and took them into his mouth, suckling each of them gently in turn.

 Ianto was astonished at how quickly he became hard again. It was ridiculous that he was already desperate, when he’d come not more than ten minutes ago. But he was, and if Jack hadn’t been holding him down, he would’ve been bucking his hips. As it was, he couldn’t stop the needy mews from escaping his mouth no matter how hard he bit his hand or clutched at the sheet below him.

 Jack gently tongue bathed Ianto’s straining erection, licking stripes up and down its length before pulling back the foreskin and sucking at the newly exposed flesh. He slid his tongue into the slit slightly before nibbling at the heavy vein on the underside.

 Ianto was begging and pleading and cursing, mostly in Welsh. Jack could make out a few of the filthier words, and his own name, but not much more. He could, however, fully translate all of the moans and whimpers being torn from his lover’s lips.  That was a language that Jack had mastered.

 Ianto, for his part, was starting to believe that he might actually be losing his mind.  And though, he admittedly didn’t have a lot of experience in this area, he knew what Jack was doing with his tongue should definitely be illegal. Lisa had tried this a few times and although he had appreciated the effort, she hadn’t been all that good at it. It was something you might do as a favour, but no one ever enjoyed doing it. Jack however, looked like he couldn’t possibly enjoy anything more than he was enjoying teasing Ianto’s cock. He was lapping at it eagerly, from root to tip, like it was the sweetest confection he’d ever tasted.

 “Jack, please! You’re killing me!” Jack looked up at his writhing, debauched Welshman and smiled the filthiest smile the young man had ever seen. He then pulled the foreskin back fully, and placing the other hand on securely on Ianto’s hip, deep-throated him in one swift motion.

 “Fuck!” Ianto cried out loudly, as he arched his back up off the mattress. He knew that Jack would be good at this, but this was beyond his imagination. His hands scrabbled against the sheets for purchase before he instinctively threaded his long, elegant fingers through Jack’s soft, thick hair.

 Jack was just as hard as Ianto and deciding that his own erection was becoming too painful, he removed his hand from Ianto’s hip and thrust it into his own shorts, finding his own cock desperately leaking. He thumbed over the sensitive head and began to stroke himself hard and fast.

 With no hand to restrain him, Ianto began to cant his hips, thrusting himself into Jack’s warm and wet mouth. When he looked down and saw Jack stroking himself while his red swollen lips were stretched so beautifully around his cock, Ianto lost any tiny bit of control he had left and began fucking Jacks mouth furiously.

 “Jack! Jack! Jack!” whether it was a curse or a plea or a prayer, Ianto didn’t know anymore. He felt his whole body tensing, climbing towards his peak. _This must be what heaven feels like._

 Jack was surprised at the force at which Ianto was thrusting into his mouth. He could feel him all the way down his throat. It was a good thing Jack had hardly any gag reflex left. The feeling of making Ianto totally lose control, was making Jack desperate for his own release. His hand was a blur as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked the firm flesh pulsing in him. He could feel that the young man was close and the depraved sounds coming from this usually reserved man were enough to throw him over the edge.

 As Jack came, he groaned and swallowed around Ianto’s thickening cock. Ianto watched Jack lose himself in pleasure for just a moment before pumping his hips erratically and coming deeply down Jack’s throat. He cried his captain’s name one last time before he exploded into a million pieces.

 Still panting, Jack climbed up Ianto’s spent body and curled up against him. The bed was really quite small but Jack didn’t mind. They lay that way for a long moment.

  _Are we cuddling?_ Ianto wondered. _Does the great Captain Jack like a good post coital snuggle? Maybe he’s just too polite to throw me out of bed. I certainly don’t want to overstay my welcome and this bed is too small to be comfortable for two._

As if feeling his young man’s insecurities, Jack wrapped his arm around his lover possessively and nuzzled into his back.

“Jack, maybe I should head home?”

“It’s nearly dawn, why not rest for a few minutes? You’d be heading back here shortly anyway, right?” Jack hoped his voice didn’t betray his loneliness. _I won’t pressure him to stay, though. Maybe staying, even just for an hour or two, is too intimate. Maybe Ianto just wants sex, no strings attached and I’m just a convenient shag. I should be grateful for having that much of him. What I am expecting from him anyway? Love? A relationship? It’s not like I’m the type you bring home to your mum. He’s smart not to get attached._

“Well, I guess I am quite tired. I might as well get a little sleep.”

  _It’s not like I’m staying the night. It’s already morning. I need this, I need this so badly._

As Ianto molded his body against Jack, neither heard the other’s contended sigh over their own.


	6. FIVE

“Gwen, you take Owen and go investigate the sighting. It’s probably nothing but we need to be sure. Tosh, coordinate. Ianto, you’re with me. Weevil hunt. We’re taking the SUV, in case we have any guests to bring back with us.”

Gwen headed off to collect Owen from autopsy. Tosh pulled up various maps and CCTV screens and began to monitor the situation. Ianto was just staring blankly at Jack, eyebrows raised.   
“You should probably grab your gun and make sure our kit is packed. Running out of spray is a bitch. I’ll meet you at the SUV in five.”   
Jack’s orders snapped Ianto out of his stupor and he began to move.   
20 minutes later they were running down an alley at top speed, trying to corner their catch. Jack’s coat was swishing behind him, a look of grim determination on his face. Ianto thought that Jack looked every bit the action hero. His own pulse was racing and his heart was pounding in his chest. He felt his leg muscles being stretched to their limit as he pushed himself to keep up.   
Adrenaline shot through both their bodies as they cautiously approached their prey, Jack from the left and Ianto from the right. Jack motioned for Ianto to stay still, since it seemed that he had the weevil’s attention. Jack quietly crept up beside it but before he could make a move, he was spotted and the weevil started to growl and swipe at him. Ianto jumped into action, spraying the weevil as thoroughly as possible before he retreated. It was enough to disorient and distract the creature and Jack wasted no time pulling the hood over its head, while Ianto sprayed it again.   
Once unconscious, they dragged the creature back to the SUV and packed it in the back. The two men leaned against the boot of the car, catching their breath. Ianto was shaking slightly, feeling more exhilarated then he had in years. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle, when he realized that this was fun. Weird and twisted but exciting and fun none the less.   
The captain looked over at the young man and nodded with understanding. “Hell of a rush, ain’t it?” Ianto met his gaze and nodded back in agreement, taking in the sight of a mildly disheveled Jack. He found that the light sheen of sweat, the slight flush and the few out of place hairs, only served to make his captain more attractive. How does he do that?  
He could smell the pheromones as they came off Jack waves. The delicious scent made him slightly light headed in addition to making his trousers grow tighter. Without thinking, he reached out his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair off of the other man’s forehead. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with him that he realized what he was doing. He blushed when he saw the small smile emerging rather sweetly on Jack’s lips.  
Jack closed the small space between them and placed a series of small kisses on the younger man’s mouth, each one longer than the last. Once he felt Ianto relax, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Ianto’s lips, asking for entry. He eagerly opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Jack’s, his hands gripped the great coat’s collar, pulling him even closer.   
Jack ran his hands all over Ianto’s chest and back hungrily, before gently palming his erection. Ianto gasped into the kiss while arching into the touch. When they finally pulled apart, Ianto gazed into his captain’s lust blown eyes. When he saw how much Jack wanted him, a rush of pure lust bolted through him and he was almost too far gone to care that they were on a public street.  
Almost, but not quite.  
Jack lunged forward kissing and nipping Ianto’s neck, rolling his hips into him, eliciting matching groans. “Jack..Stop,” Ianto panted out, “Jack, we’re in public.”  
The older man pulled back for a moment and looked around, a smirk appearing on his lips. He then grabbed a surprised Ianto’s hand and dragged him down the alley, not letting go until he had him pinned up against a wall. He wasted no time and began to kiss Ianto roughly, while untucking his shirt and then running his cool hands over the young man’s heated flesh. While he gently toyed with a hardening nipple, Jack bit down on Ianto’s pulse point, causing him to whimper and cant his hips. Jack met Ianto’s thrust, pushing his hardness against the younger man’s.   
Slowly he ran one hand down the soft skin of his Welshman’s chest and stomach, stopping when he reached the belt to unbuckle it, then slipping his hand inside. Before the young man could protest, Jack was stroking his already leaking cock and all thoughts of stopping are drowned in the desire pooling in his belly.  
Jack paused to undo both of their flies and pulled them out. Ianto gasped at the sensation of fresh air dancing across his intimate flesh before a large warm hand wrapped around both their cocks. The feeling of hard flesh sliding against hard flesh, caused Ianto to mew. Jack silenced any further cries by covering his lover’s mouth with his own, licking his soft palette and exploring his mouth thoroughly.  
Ianto was lost in sensation. He was overwhelmed by the slipping and sliding of his erection against Jack’s own swollen flesh. The slickness of pre-come adding the onslaught of feeling as they both approached their climax under Jack’s expert touches. Ianto remembered coming on Jack’s cock Tuesday night and became eager to do it again, to mark Jack in this small way. The captain swallowed Ianto’s lustful cries greedily as he swiped his thumb over their tips, causing them both to buck up into Jack’s strong hand.   
Ianto was beginning to beg against Jack’s lips. “Please. Please Jack. I need to.” he whispered. Jack murmured words of encouragement in response. “So beautiful when you come for me…love it when you let go. Need to feel you come on me.”   
The desire was so evident, the absolute need in Jack’s voice, that it is what finally finished Ianto off. Jack pushed his lips onto Ianto’s once more, muting the cries that were coming from his wanton Welshman. Ianto had totally forgotten that they were in public, so consumed with passion was he. 

He was moaning and writhing and gasping for air as he bucked into Jack’s fist, clawing his back while his screamed his name. “Fuck Jack! Yes. Yes! Jack!!” he cried out as he came all over Jack’s hand. Jack thrust a few more times up into his own fist before he growled out Ianto’s name.  
“God, Jack. That was….” he whispered, placing his forehead against the older man’s as they tried to regain their breath.   
“Amazing? I thought so.” Jack smiled before placing one last chaste kiss on Ianto’s lips. Ianto, prepared as always, produced a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned them both before buttoning back up.  
Raising an eyebrow he asked “So is field work with you always this exciting, sir?”  
“We should be so lucky!” Jack replied with a chuckle.


	7. SIX

Ianto watched as the team started to filter out for the night.  
 _Tosh leave already! Time to go._ If he had any psychic abilities, he would’ve be used them on Toshiko just then.  
  
Finally, at quarter past seven, Tosh started to pack up. Ianto watched her eagerly out of the corner of his eye, while pretending to be tiding up around her.  
“Good night Ianto. Don’t stay too late. Good night Jack,” she called up to the man standing outside his office with his hands in his pockets. He gave a little wave back.  
  
Ianto startled a bit when he realized that Jack had been watching him. As the he heard the cog door close, Ianto looked up but Jack was already gone. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and headed to Jack’s office. After all the flirting and innuendos between them today, he knows he’s expected, even if he wasn’t explicitly invited.  
  
The door to the office was open and by the time Ianto reached the threshold, Jack was striding across his office and toward the doorway.  
  
Ianto was more excited than nervous but that meant little to his cheeks, which were still flushing brightly or his body, which was shaking in anticipation. Jack paused in his approach a moment as he looked over the younger man. Ianto could feel the captain’s eyes drinking him in. Jack dragged his eyes slowly down Ianto’s body from his dilated pupils to his shiny Italian loafers. The eyes stopped for a moment to wash over Ianto’s prominent erection, causing a little smile to form on the captain’s lips.  Ianto flushed even more furiously when he realized what the captain was staring at.  
  
Jack shifted his stance enough so that there was no mistaking that he was in the same position as Ianto. For some reason, this put Ianto slightly more at ease. _At least I’m not the only one whose been waiting for this all day._  
  
Jack reached out to stroke Ianto’s red silk tie. Ianto couldn’t help but watch as Jack caressed the material and let it glide through his fingers.  
“I love this tie,” Jack breathed as he used it to pull Ianto into a kiss. Soon the young man felt Jack nibbling his lips and he opened them up, deepening the kiss, enjoying the heat that was beginning to penetrate his body, making him tingle down to his toes.  
“Would you like to go downstairs?” Jack asked, breaking the kiss. Ianto nodded his agreement and they both headed toward Jack’s bunker.  
  
They slowly began to undress each other, Ianto’s fingers fumbled nervously over Jack’s buttons and braces, while Jack worked with practiced ease. Once Ianto’s shirt was opened, Jack slipped the tie off and ran it gently over its owner chest, teasing the soft skin on his stomach and sliding it over his nipples, eliciting a quiet moan.  
  
“We are definitely going to have to spend some quality time with this tie later on. I would love to bind your hands with it, or blindfold you or wrap it around your cock. I love the way the red looks against your skin.”  
Ianto just gasped at the sensations and suggestions.  
  
Jack quickly divested his lover of the rest of his clothing, while Ianto had only managed to get the older man topless.  
  
“Jack…. I …um….Doesn’t matter.” Ianto said quietly.  
”What is it Ianto, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just that I wondered if I could…if you’d let me….”  
“Tell me what you want. I know you’ve never been with a man before and I suspect you haven’t had very many lovers, so I can understand why you’re shy, but I want you to be vocal with me. Never be afraid with me.”  
“I..um..I want to… well you know,” he replied, his eyes darting down to Jack’s crotch.  
“Say it Ianto. I want to hear it.”  
“I want to touch you,” Ianto whispered,“I want to explore you.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
Jack was naked and laying in bed before Ianto could even blink. Ianto straddled Jack’s legs and began to trail his hands down Jack’s smooth chest, gently toying with his nipples. Jack moaned and bucked his hips slightly as he felt warm hands making their way down his stomach and pelvic bone. After a short pause, Ianto touched Jack’s cock tentatively. It jumped in response, causing Ianto to smile a bit. He began to gently fondle Jack’s balls with one hand and stroking him with the other, pulling back the foreskin and exposing the glistening head every stroke.  
  
Ianto slid down Jack’s body, preparing himself to finally taste his lover.  
 _What if I don’t do this right? I have no idea what to do. Still, there no turning back now, is there? I really do want to taste him._  
  
He caught his captain’s eye and said in a gravelly voice “I would really like to pleasure you with my mouth now”.  
“Oh god Ianto!” The captain moaned as his body shivered in response.  
  
Ianto bent down and tentatively swiped the swollen head with his tongue, lapping at the pre-come. Jack’s hips jerked off the bed, “Yes!” he hissed. Ianto, pleased with the reaction took the tip into his warm, wet mouth and sucked gently. He laved his tongue over the underside and then the whole length, before taking as much as he could in his mouth. He tried to mimic what Jack had done to him, but ended up gagging before he could even come close to taking all of Jack into his throat.  
  
Jack ran his hand through Ianto's hair in a reassuring way. Ianto tried again, this time more shallowly. “So good, Ianto!” the older man groaned; his body shook with the restraint it took not thrust into the beautiful mouth around his cock.  
  
Ianto looked up at his captain through lowered lashes, nearly undoing the man, and watched the passion play across his features. He was so gorgeous, caught up in the throws of ecstasy, writhing and whimpering and breathing Ianto’s name like it was the air itself. The idea that he was making his captain come apart, that he was giving him so much pleasure, was making him excruciatingly hard. He groaned as he used the heal of his hand to relieve some of the pressure between his legs.  
  
“Ianto, Stop. Stop!” Jack rasped out.  
“Am I doing something wrong?”  
“Oh, god no! I just had an idea,” he smiled deviously.  
“Climb on top of me so that you have a knee on each side of my head,” he continued.  
“Oh!” Ianto’s response came out a little higher then he would have liked.  
  
It took a moment before his body actually caught up with the request. When it did he gracefully straddled Jack’s head. Without being told he resumed his earlier task, albeit a little awkwardly, since he was now upside-down.  
“Perfect. Just perfect,” Jack mused, before licking the head of Ianto’s ruddy cock. Palming Ianto’s cheeks, he pushed him further into his own willing mouth, forcing him to put some of his weight on Jack.  
  
Ianto couldn’t think of anything more erotic then being in Jack, whilst Jack was inside of him. He was finding it quite difficult to concentrate.  
“Not going to last, Ianto”  
“Mmmmph” Ianto mumbled in agreement, his mouth too full to talk.  
Having been encouraged by Jack’s strong pushes, Ianto was now eagerly fucking Jack’s mouth, getting closer and closer. His whole body was tensing.  
  
“Come with me Ianto. Come into me while I come into you,” Jack gasped out before taking Ianto down his throat once more.  
Ianto cried out at the sensation and began to thrust down into Jack uncontrollably.  
The feeling of Jack moaning around his cock was enough to drive him over the edge, as his body shuddered with pleasure from head to toe.  
  
Jack felt his lover spill down his throat and began to pump his own release into the younger man’s pliant mouth. Ianto, still in the middle of his own orgasm, was caught by surprise and some of Jack’s spend dribbled over his chin and back onto Jack’s cock. He swallowed convulsively and then proceeded to lick Jack clean, making the older man yelp in surprise.  
  
Aware of his weight on Jack, Ianto stood up from the bed after only a few moments of laying still. What he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and lose himself in Jack’s strong arms. But, as he was already standing, he thought now was as good a time as any to make his exit. If he could just get his body to move…  
  
“God Ianto, that was amazing. I love being surrounded by you. Everywhere I looked, smelled, touched or tasted was you.”   
“What about heard? You missed that sense.”  
“Oh yeah, I heard you. I’m pretty sure half of Cardiff did as well.” Ianto felt his ears heat up immediately.  
“What are you standing there for? Come back to bed. You must be exhausted. I know I am.”  
“Well, I really should be going. I mean as long as I’m up….”  
“What? No, I really think you should come here instead.” _Why was he always running off? I don’t know what he wants from me, but I know what I want. I really need him here with me tonight._  
“I don’t know. I should probably go home and clean up…”  
“I have a shower.” _Please. Please stay._  
 __  
Does Jack really want me to stay? It really seems like it. Oh and I want to so badly. What is this becoming? I’m in too deep as it is.  
“Ianto. Look at me.” When he did, he didn’t see his boss, an immortal hero, the captain, a conman or a 51st century Casanova. He just saw Jack, the man, honest and sincere.  
“Ianto, please stay with me tonight? I’d really like you to.” He added a small shy smile.  
“Ok” he replied, returning the smile.  
  _I am not made of stone. I want this so bad that it hurts and he wants it too. This, right here, right now is worth whatever comes after._  
  
Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his lover; Ianto snuggled in against his chest and for the moment all is right with the universe for both of them.


	8. SEVEN

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.”   
Ianto was woken up with a kiss. It was the nicest way he’d woken up in years.   
“Morning” he mumbled sleepily. Jack had already been awake for hours and was entirely too chipper for this time of the morning.  
“Did you sleep alright? I know the bed is rather small…”  
“’s fine. Cozy even.”   
Now that he thought about it, Ianto realized he really had slept well. In fact, he’d slept sounder then he had in quite some time.   
“Actually, I slept quite well. You must have worn me out,” he added with a smirk.  
“As much as I’d rather stay in bed all day, the others will be in shortly. Do you have a change of clothes here or do you need to go home for a bit?”   
“I’ve still got some things here from….from before. I believe I was promised a private shower?”  
“Yep, right through there. Use whatever of mine you want,” he said with a dirty little grin before adding, “I’ll be right upstairs if you need me for anything.”  
Ianto padded barefoot and naked to the en suite. It was small and clean and smelled like Jack. He climbed into the stall and adjusted the water to the perfect temperature before turning on the shower. The water pressure was fantastic and he let it wash over him. Even as his body relaxed, his mind recapped the events of the previous evening. He let his eyes drift close as he pictured Jack’s naked body laid out on the bed, his face contorted in ecstasy, his chest so strong and smooth, his hips arching up trying to make contact with Ianto’s mouth.   
It took no time before Ianto was hardening, his hand instinctively brushing over the taut flesh. His eyes shot open when he realized what he was doing. Duw! I was about to have a wank in my boss’ shower. In Jack’s shower.   
Though meant to be admonishing, the idea only further aroused him. Why not? Maybe I should take care of this now. I don’t want to have to go through another day at work uncomfortably hard. I wonder how many times he's done that in here....

He took one more quick look around before trailing his hand back down his chest and onto his already aching cock. He let his eyes flutter close as he began to stroke himself gently. He allowed his mind to wander back to Jack. The way he tasted. The way he smelled. How much he had lost control when Ianto sucked him. The filthy, needy noises he made. How wonderful it felt to make his body shiver and writhe.   
He was stroking faster now and so lost in the moment that he didn’t hear Jack enter the room. Jack had only meant to drop off a towel and was about to leave when he heard what sounded like low keening coming from the stall. Intrigued, he opened the curtain just enough to have a peek, in hopes that his suspicions would be confirmed.   
The sight that greeted his sent a bolt of pure lust surging through his groin.  
Ianto had his head resting against the wall, his eyes tightly shut and his face flushed. The hot water was cascading down his firm body as he stroked himself hard and fast, moaning quietly.   
Jack was hard instantly and he briefly considered stripping down joining him in the shower, but it then occurred to him that he might never have another opportunity to watch his lover pleasure himself like this. So instead, Jack unfastened his own trousers and began to stroke himself in time with Ianto, whose hips were now gently rocking back and forth. 

Jack listened closely to the delicious noises the younger man was making, smiling broadly when Ianto switched to a litany of his name.  
“Jack, Jack, Oh God Jack” he whispered. When he heard him say “Yes, Jack, I want you to fuck me so hard,” Jack was helpless to stop a throaty moan from escaping his lips.   
Ianto’s eyes shot open. He immediately flushed a deep shade of red; horrified at being caught. He gasped loudly when he realized how much Jack was enjoying the show. Jack, for his part, didn’t even slow his hand. He was so close and couldn’t help himself.  
“Please Ianto, please don’t stop…So hot. I’m so hard for you.”   
Ianto was torn. He was already ridiculously turned on and the idea that Jack was so desperate from just watching him, only served to further arouse him. On the other hand, this was so intimate. Masturbating was decidedly not a spectator sport. He didn’t even admit that he did it much less let someone watch.   
Jack was looking at him with dark, hungry eyes and it was the idea that he could make Jack come, without even touching him, that finally pushed him past his embarrassment. He locked eyes with his captain as he resumed stroking himself, slowly at first. Soon he gave into the sensation and matched Jack’s speed. It was only a few minutes before Jack was crying out “Oh God Ianto, I’m gonna come. I want you to come with me.”  
Ianto redoubled his efforts, his hand now a blur, while his other played with his sensitive nipples. Soon his back was arching and he was screaming out Jack’s name. Jack was only seconds behind him and quickly followed him over the edge with a shout.  
For a moment, Ianto just watched with disbelief as the evidence washed down the drain. This was the most filthy, depraved thing I have ever done. So why do I feel so good? What is he doing to me? Can I ever say no to him?  
Ianto turned off the cooling water, after a quick rinse, and accepted the towel that his smirking captain offered. “I am not going to be able to get this image out of my head all day!” Jack said happily and placed a soft kiss on Ianto’s lips before leaving the en suite. A moment later Ianto realized that all of his clean clothes were in the locker room.   
Wrapping a towel around himself, he made his way up to Jack’s empty office. “Fuck!” He hated the idea of walking across the hub in a towel but he hated the idea of putting dirty clothes on his clean body even more. At least he knew the floors were clean. Still in a bit of his post orgasmic haze, he padded down the cold steps and into the main hub. He didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone until he heard twin gasps followed quickly by the crash of breaking ceramic.  
Tosh and Gwen didn’t even attempt to look away. They just stood there slack jawed and wide eyed.   
“I’m..um sorry. I didn’t know you were in yet.” He mumbled but still stayed frozen to the spot. It was Jack’s voice that brought him back into the moment.  
“Ianto, as much as I love the new look, and believe me when I say I do, no one will get any work done if you make it your new uniform. Though maybe I should start very casual Fridays….”  
Ianto, with as much dignity as he could muster, held firmly on to his towel and hurried off.  
Tosh summed her feelings up in one word. “Damn!”  
Gwen, never a women of few words, went on a short tirade instead. “Who would’ve thought he was that fit! I mean I figured he was in good shape, I mean you can tell even with his suits, especially the tighter ones. Not that I’m looking, really. But wow. Seriously.” She looked to Jack and Tosh for support. Jack just smiled wistfully. 

Tosh simply said “Perhaps I should come in early more often,” before returning to work.


	9. EIGHT

After the towel incident, Ianto hid in the archives for most of the day, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  When he did have to go up stairs, he quickly and quietly went about his business, ignoring the appreciative stares he got from the girls and the small apologetic smiles he got from Jack. At least, it seemed, that no one had told Owen.

 At six, Ianto decided to venture upstairs. The main part of the Hub was quiet. The computers had been shut down and his coworkers had all left. When the rift allowed it, they often left on time on a Friday and spent the evening doing normal things, like going to a pub, a restaurant or the cinema. Ianto smiled to himself and without even stopping to pick up the random rubbish that was strewn about, he made his way to Jack’s office. He had been waiting all day for this.

  _This is so odd. I miss him. I actually miss him. I probably shouldn’t let myself get so excited about being alone with him, but he makes me feel so good. Don’t I deserve to be happy for just a bit? It’s been so long since I’ve really been happy._

He bounded up the stairs happily until he reached the top. Then a lead weight dropped in his stomach. Jack’s office was dark and empty. He quickly lifted the hatch to the small bedroom but found it to be just as abandoned. For the next few minutes he rushed around the hub frantically, calling Jack’s name, until he finally released how crazy he was acting.

_Maybe he just went on an errand? Why didn’t he even say goodbye?_

 Ianto collapsed in Jack’s chair. He flicked the computer on, deciding to check over the last few hours of CCTV footage. At the point marked half five and thirty two seconds, he found what he was looking for. On the screen Jack was getting on his coat, he had a smirk on his face and looked unguarded and happy. Ianto used the network of cameras to follow Jack to the invisible lift and out on the street. He watched as he made his way toward Mermaid Quay, with his hands in his pockets and a spring in his step. 

  _Duw! Is he whistling? He looks so happy and I know that twinkle in his eye. He must be meeting someone. Damn him! How could he do this? I didn’t expect him to be monogamous really, but I thought he’d give me a little consideration. I guess I’m not being fair. We didn’t actually have any plans made for tonight. Still after all that happened….  We’ve only been doing….whatever it is we’ve been doing…. for a few days and already I’m acting this way. I said I wouldn’t let myself get like this. So why do I feel so shit?_

 He took a deep breath and let the tears come. There was no reason to stop them now, he was alone. Again. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had really been looking forward to this evening and now he felt so disappointed, so deflated.

  _I can’t expect Jack to want me the way I want him. He’s Captain Jack Harness, leader of Torchwood, Immortal, The Doctor’s companion, Time Agent, Intergalactic Playboy and I’m….. just me. Still I was hoping that this would mean something to him. And I thought tonight we would….would what? make love? That’s a laugh. Fuck? More like it. But even letting him have me isn’t interesting enough for him to alter his plans. God, what am I going to do? My body is all I have to offer him. If he doesn’t want me for even that…._

 He let himself sink into his despair for a moment, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed loudly.  Then he abruptly stopped and began pulling himself together. He could never let Jack know this had happened. For a moment he panicked when he realized that he had gotten Jack’s desk wet. Luckily, all of his papers had been stacked to the left in a neat pile, save for one small envelope. Ianto picked it up to check for tear stains. It took him a moment to realize that it was addressed to him. He quickly dried his eyes and tore it open. He removed a hotel key, which he put aside for the moment, and a note written in Jack’s telltale scrawl.

 “Ianto, Meet me at 7. J-” Then, at the bottom, added as what looked like an afterthought, “Don’t be late.”

Ianto carded his hand through his hair and let out a long shaky sigh. He picked up the key and examined it. It was from The St. David Hotel. He looked at the room number and blinked twice. Unless Ianto was mistaken, that room was a suite. Though he himself had never actually been to the hotel, he had booked reservations there on numerous occasions. Leave it to Jack to choose somewhere as convenient as it was elegant. He turned the key over and over in his hands a few times; subconsciously making sure it was real, before placing it in his pocket.

 Ianto took a moment to compose himself before checking his watch. It was already quarter to seven. He hurried to put the hub in shutdown mode and made his way to tourist office exit, stopping briefly to splash water on his face and tidy himself up. 

 During the walk to the hotel, his mind reeled. He knew that he was falling much harder for Jack than he anticipated, as his earlier display had proved, but now it did seem more like Jack did care about him on some level. A suite at the St. David wasn’t exactly cheap and it was obvious that Ianto didn’t require anything this ornate to drop his trousers. He couldn’t help but smile when he remembered the look of pure joy that he had seen on Jack’s face on the CCTV. At the time, it had infuriated him but now he realized it was for him. He made Jack that happy.

_Maybe he really does care for me. Not the way I feel about him, of course, but still it’s something. I can’t stop myself from falling in love with him but I don’t want to ruin this. I’ve got to be careful and hide my emotions. I can do that. I’ve had enough practice._

 Ianto entered the lobby and tried to look like he knew exactly where he was going. Except that he didn’t. A young man dressed in a crisp clean uniform smiled politely at him. “Can I help you, sir?” Ianto nodded and produced the room key.

“Right this way, sir. This is one of our most luxurious suites. You are sure to enjoy it. Are you with us for business or pleasure?”   
“Um, pleasure.” Ianto replied, wishing he could stop himself from blushing.

“Well I do hope you have a lovely stay. Do you have anything I can carry upstairs for you?”

“No, actually. Could you just direct me to the room?”

“Of course, sir” he said with a knowing smile. “Would you like me to escort you?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

After being giving a short set of directions, the man concluded with “Please do not hesitate to let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more pleasant.”

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy your stay.” he said with a polished smile and hurried off to rescue another lost lamb wandering around the impressive lobby.

 Ianto found the room without incident. He stood at the door for a moment, trying to control all of the emotions running through him. When he had a mask of polite amusement carefully in place, he opened the door.

 All pretense was forgotten, however, when he looked inside. Jack was lounging on a beige sofa in an exquisitely decorated room. It was all creams and beiges with some black leather accents. Jack smiled, stood, and walked towards him. He kissed him gently before he even said a word.

 “Do you like it?” Jack motioned to the room.

Ianto, at a loss for words, recaptured Jack’s lips in response.

“You’ve got to see this view!” Jack grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of the balcony. Ianto knew they were high up but when he looked out of the bay, his heart nearly stopped. It was just incredible.

 “I like heights.” Jack said as he pressed up against Ianto’s back and wrapped his arms around the young man’s stomach. Resting his head on Ianto’s shoulder, he signed contently. He deeply inhaled his lover’s scent as it mingled with the fresh air and the bay, before placing small kisses on his neck.

 “I was worried that you wouldn’t find my note,” he said. He really had been. What he didn’t say however, was that had been even more concerned that Ianto had gotten his note and had decided not to come. He knew this was a little over the top and worried it was too much to pass off as the casual fling that the young man seemed to want.

 “Well, what do you think?”

“Jack, I…. It’s amazing! You really didn’t have to do this.”

“I know but you deserve to be spoiled sometimes. Especially since this is your first time and all…”

“Jack! I’m not a blushing virgin. I’ve just never been with a man before. There’s a difference.”

“Actually…you are blushing….But I know, I know. Still is it so bad that I want your first time,…our first time, to be a little special? Besides, what else do I spend my money on? I _live_ at the hub, eat take away for almost every meal and have been wearing the same coat for 50 years.”

 Ianto laughed out loud at that.

 “Here sit down, relax and enjoy the view. I’ll fetch us some wine.” Jack said before scurrying off. Ianto looked out of the Bay. He saw it every day but never like this. It was quite a bit like Jack, really. Always there, always consistent, yet ever changing. After tonight, he would never look at either of them the same way again.

 Jack produced two wine glasses and proceeded to pour. Ianto had noticed the wine, opened and breathing, when he had arrived. Upon closer inspection he could see it was a bottle of Château Margaux, 1945. He gasped.

“Jack? Château Margaux? Where did you find this? The 1945 is said to be even better than the1986! You shouldn’t be wasting this on me! It costs a fortune.”

 Jack was smiling. “First of all, I happen to have a few bottles put away. It’s one of my favorites and I was smart enough to stash some away when it was new. Secondly, you obviously know wine. Most people would have no idea what this is, but you do. How is that a waste? And anything that makes you happy isn’t a waste. You deserve the best, my best.” He realized what he had said right after he blurted it out. The look of surprise on Ianto’s face unnerved him, until it turned into a blush and a shy smile.

 Ianto was not used to being treated like this. He had never had anyone do anything so blatantly romantic for him in his life. Not even close. It wasn’t the money that Jack had spent, although that was of course appreciated, but the time and the effort. And the Château Margaux from 1945. It had traveled with Jack all this time and now they were sharing it. It was rather like drinking a bit of his past.

 “Are you hungry? We could see it they have room at the restaurant or at one of the other places near here. I did order up some nibbles. Fruit, cheeses, finger sandwiches, sweets, that kind of thing.”

“That should be fine. I’m not too hungry and I don’t really feel like leaving.”

“Do you want me to bring a plate out here?”

“No, let’s go in. I still haven’t seen the whole place. I think it’s bigger than my flat.”

 After a tour of the luxurious en suite, complete with expensive Italian toiletries, they made their way to the carefully appointed bedroom. It had a huge four poster king bed with a ludicrous amount of pillows.

“Go on. Try it.”  


At Jack’s urging, Ianto sat on the bed. It really was quite comfortable. He could tell that it was high quality not that he had doubted it. Jack knelt before him and removed his shoes. When he looked up at him, Ianto swore he looked nervous., which was of course ridiculous considering that Jack could seduce anything on two legs. Or tentacles. Or some form of sentience.

 “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

 When Jack returned, he was barefoot and carrying a small tray with their wine and a plate of cheeses and chocolate dipped fruits. He put the tray down on the bed and arranged the pillows so that they could lay back against them leisurely. Ianto leaned into the pillows and picked up his wine. He sipped it slowly, savoring the complex flavors, rolling it over his tongue. Jack was mesmerized by the younger man. He knew wine could be sensual, especially good wine, but this was downright erotic. When Ianto turned his gaze to Jack, he was surprised to see Jack’s eyes had darkened and his mouth was agape. Instead of being embarrassed, Jack instead held up a piece of cheese, offering it to Ianto. Ianto parted his lips slightly and allowed Jack to feed him the bit of cheese. The action was repeated until Ianto had tried every type of cheese they had. They then turned to the fruit. Ianto picked up a chocolate coated grape and popped into Jack’s mouth and Jack returned the favor. They continued taking turns with the luscious fruits, each one coated in different variety of chocolate, to best enhance its flavour.

 Jack picked up a strawberry drenched in very dark chocolate and brought it to Ianto’s mouth but this time, instead of putting it in right away, he ran it over his lover’s lips until Ianto’s pink tongue peeked out and gently licked the tip. Jack growled as Ianto twirled his tongue around the ripe fruit before sucking it eagerly into his mouth, Jack’s fingers and all. After a moment, Jack removed the stem, still in his fingers, which were now chocolate coated. After discarding the stem, he made to lick them clean, but Ianto wrapped a hand firmly around Jack’s wrist, and brought the hand to his own mouth. He drew the digits into his mouth and sucked them clean, running his tongue between them before releasing them.

 Jack was hard as steel now and he could smell Ianto’s pheromones coming off of him in waves. Ianto kneeled up on the bed and moved over to Jack. He grabbed another strawberry before straddling his captain. He ran the strawberry across the older man’s strong jaw line and down his neck. He was so hot that the chocolate was starting to melt. He brought it back to Jack’s lips smearing them generously with chocolate before feeding him the berry. Ianto then gently lapped the melted confection off of his lover’s lips before sucking them into his mouth in turn. Making a feral noise, he latched on to his captain’s pulse point and sucked the sticky mess off before running his teeth over his jaw line.

“God Ianto!”   


Jack grabbed the younger man’s shoulders and flipped him on his back. He was too far gone for niceties now. He just wanted to devour him. He attacked Ianto’s throat while his hand worked to strip him quickly and efficiently. Their lips locked in a messy hungry kiss as their groins rubbed together desperately.  


“Jack!” Ianto moaned as he felt Jack’s hardness come in contact with his own and thrust up to increase the stimulation.

“Want you so bad….I want to taste every. single. inch of you.” Jack breathed as he removed the last of his lover’s clothing and added them to the pile with his own. For a moment they just reveled in the feel of naked flesh, their mouths sucking and licking anything they could reach, hands questing hungrily. They were rocking in a rhythm and it felt ridiculously good. Ianto was allowing all of the emotions of the day seep out of him as he rubbed off against Jack’s firm body.

 Jack pulled away slightly and began working his way down Ianto’s flushed body. He gently bit his nipples before soothing them with the flat of his tongue. He sucked down Ianto’s ribcage and nibbled at his hips and thighs. Ianto was a wanton mess now. He was whimpering, mewing and making all sorts of undignified sounds, which he would be embarrassed by  if he wasn’t so adrift in pleasure. Jack sucked at his cock gently, teasingly. He took the length into his mouth but didn’t set up a rhythm. This isn’t how he wanted to make him come.

 Ianto cried out in disappointment as Jack left his damp cock jutting out in the cool air and continued his ministrations. He found that Ianto was ticklish, when he sucked on his toes and when he was done, he rolled Ianto onto his stomach. He could see the young man tense in anticipation.

 “Are you…are you going to take me now?”

He sounded so innocent. The question went straight to Jack’s cock and he couldn’t resist giving it a few pulls.

“Soon, but not yet. Relax. When I do I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m going to make you feel so good. But right now, I’m not done tasting you.”

 Jack continued his journey back up Ianto’s body. He spent some time teasing the sensitive flesh as the back of his knees before nibbling on his cheeks. “Up.” He commanded as he pulled Ianto up slightly into a kneeling position.

“Jack?”

“Shh. This is going to feel terrific. Trust me.”

Ianto felt so open and exposed, his most intimate parts on display. He could feel Jack gently fondle his balls before gently spreading his cheeks open and running a finger from the bottom of his very heavy balls to his puckered entrance. He gasped at the sensation. When he felt warm breath against his hole, he tried to pull away but strong hands keep him in place. This was so filthy. So debauched. Having another man’s tongue _there_.

 “Fuck!” He forgot all of his protest once he felt Jack’s warm, wet tongue on him. Jack gently laved the hole with the flat of his tongue, until he felt Ianto relax. He then pushed his pointed tongue inside, earning him the most delicious cries and moans. He was licking inside as far as his tongue would go. With a stream of Jack’s name on his lips, Ianto pushed back and impaled himself further on the warm, wet muscle. It felt so good. Jack almost lost it when he felt his lover push against him and decided it was time to take this a little further. He ran one finger over the ring of muscle, making it quiver, before pushing inside. As he pushed further in, he licked around the penetration adding to the sensation.

“Duw Jack! Oh!”

 He pushed in and out a few times before he found that little bundle of ecstasy buried deep within. Ianto yelped and bucked wildly, crying out loudly in Welsh. Jack added another finger and continued to use his tongue to help pleasure his lover.

“God Jack so good!” Ianto lost all reservations and was now pushing back, fucking himself on Jack’s fingers and tongue with shamelessly. Jack thought he would burst at the sensation. He had always suspected that Ianto would be an enthusiastic lover but this was amazing. He let Ianto set up the rhythm but made sure to angle his hand to hit his prostate over and over.  


“Please Jack…Oh god, PLEASE. I need to. Jack, I’m going come. If  you don’t stop now…I can’t stop myself.”

 “Don’t stop. Come for me. I want to feel you come from the inside.” Jack growled.

With a few more snaps of his hips Ianto was screaming his release into the room.

 “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop. It felt so good. I know you wanted to….”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’m not done with you yet. You can take a minute to catch your breath, but I have every intention of making you come again.”

 


	10. NINE

Jack was sprawled in the middle of the large bed with his lover cuddled close to him.

 “That was amazing.” Ianto breathed.

“Mmmm…It was. You feel so taste so good Ianto. I love the way you look when I make you come. I can’t wait to be inside of you and feel you explode around me” he said, slowly caressing his still burgeoning erection.

Ianto arched an eyebrow and replied, “So what are you waiting for then?”

 Jack grinned, and began to gently kiss Ianto, gradually increasing the intensity, until their tongues were battling and they were gasping for air. He slid Ianto onto his back and nibbled his neck while his fingers pinched and pulled at his taut nipples. Ianto gasped in pleasure, moaning even louder when Jack ran his hand down his stomach and wrapped it around his developing hardness. He couldn’t believe how soon he was this desperate again.

 Jack reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the slick, before positioning himself between Ianto’s thighs and coaxed them open.

“Spread you legs for me. Let me in.”

Ianto did as he was told, trying to ignore his embarrassment at being splayed out before of Jack. He felt so exposed. Jack leaned in to kiss him, distracting him with his talented mouth as he slid one finger inside his entrance. He felt Ianto moan into his mouth as the young man’s body eagerly accepted him inside.

 The captain slid his way down his lover’s body and began to lick and nuzzle Ianto’s already leaking cock. As he took it in his mouth, he added a second finger and pushed in deeper.

“Jack! Oh yes!”

Once he found the right spot, he continued to hit it with precision. He took a deep breath before swallowing Ianto’s entire length.   


“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed bucking his hips wildly, trying to fuck himself on both Jack’s mouth and fingers. The older man laid a hand on his lover’s hip in an effort to steady him.

“Please Jack, I need you. I need more. I need to feel you inside me. Please!”

Jack added a third finger, making sure that Ianto was fully prepared. His wanton Welshman was whimpering and begging unabashedly now.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! Please! Jack, please.”

 Jack withdrew his fingers and repositioned himself between Ianto’s legs, which were opened wide. While he slicked up his own generous erection, he took a moment to enjoy the sight laid out before him.

“You are so sexy like this,” he said as he let his eyes roam over his lover’s body; drinking in his lust blown eyes; flushed cheeks, taut nipples and lightly furred chest. He leaned back so that he could admire his gorgeous dripping cock dancing against the tightened stomach muscles. Jack couldn’t believe that this beautiful man was really opening his body to him, offering himself to him for the taking.

“Ianto, I’ve waited so, so long for this.”

“Jack please! Take me already.” Ianto pleaded while canting his hips upward, hoping to entice Jack.

 Jack looked directly into Ianto’s eyes as he teased his opening with his cock. Ianto forced himself to relax as he felt the blunt head against his entrance. He wanted this. He was ready. He moaned quietly as he felt himself be breeched. Though it didn’t really hurt, he could feel his body stretching to accommodate Jack’s girth.

 When Jack was most of the way inside, he paused for a moment to allow them to get used to the feel of one another.

“God you’re so hot and tight,” Jack growled.

Ianto pushed against him, forcing him to slip further in.

“Ianto! Stop. Stop!” he and grasped the base of his own cock roughly. “I need a minute or else this will be over far too quickly,” he added, his voice shaking slightly.

Jack took a deep breath before fully sheathing himself in his lover. Ianto gasped loudly, digging his fingers into his captain’s shoulders, arching nearly all the way off the bed. The sensation was overwhelming. Never did he think he could feel so full, so totally encompassed, so possessed by someone inside and out.

 He was completely enveloped in his captain, in his scent, in his heat, in his flesh, and he knew he’d never get enough of it. Not ever. As Jack stilled again, Ianto was nearly undone by one simple thought.

_Jack is making love to me. Captain Jack Harkness is making_ love _to_ me _._

Jack watched the writhing and gasping man below him. “Iawn?” he asked. “Iawn” Ianto answered as he smiled up at him and began moving his hips to create friction. Jack pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust all the way back in, changing his angle slightly. 

“O duw! Jack! Do that again!” The older man chuckled and set up a strong steady rhythm. Placing a hand on each side of his lovers head, he lowered himself to kiss him. Ianto cried out when his swollen, dripping cock became trapped between them. He began bucking his hips in an effort to get Jack to increase his rhythm.

 Jack pulled Ianto’s legs up against his shoulders, almost folding him in half. The new angle caused jack to be encased even deeper into the moist, torrid channel.

“Jack! You feel so good..feel so good in me,” he gasped “Please. Please. More. Faster” He was dangling over the precipice and wanted to fall over so badly.

 The captain stopped holding back and drove inside Ianto as hard and deep as he could go. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer himself, so slid a hand between them and began to stroke his lover’s cock in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the tip, twisting his wrist in just the right way.

 Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto, licking his lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Jack loved the sensation on penetrating Ianto in two places, and considering the absolutely pornographic sounds that Ianto was making against Jack’s mouth, he did too. 

“Jack os gwelwch yn dda! I’m need to come. Make me come, Jack.” Jack sped his strokes and snapped his hips roughly. “I’ve got you. Let go for me.” Ianto threw his head back and painted Jack's stomach while clenching his hole around him, totally lost in ecstasy. He was arching and wriggling obscenely and crying out Jack’s name in a flurry of Welsh curses.

 Jack couldn’t hold back any longer and buried himself balls deep into the gripping heat as his own orgasm slammed into him. "Yan-to!"  
  
They laid there, Jack still inside of Ianto, until finally Jack rolled off and onto his side. Ianto felt like he was in shock. He’d never come so hard in his life.

“Thank you.” Jack whispered placing a soft kiss on Ianto’s shoulder, “Thank you for giving yourself to me.”

_God, if he only knew how true that was. I’ve given him so much more than my body tonight. I’ve changed. We’ve changed. He’s my lover. My_ lover _._ My _lover. I can never go back now._

 “Was it what you expected?”  
“No. Not really. I knew it would be good but this was…” he paused, rooting around in his mind for the right word, ”sublime”.  
Jack chuckled. “Sublime, I like that. Now come here and go to sleep.” He lifted the covers, so that they could both climb into the warm cocoon of down.

Ianto winced when he thought of the mess they were making and briefly thought about climbing out of the bed to get a flannel, but then he thought maybe it was ok to let someone _else_ clean up for a change.

 “You know, I only counted 9 ways you’ve made me come and tomorrow’s Sunday.”  
“Oh I know. I wanted to save something for the last day.”  
“Oh, what’s that then?”  
“You’ll see tomorrow. But you’d better get your sleep tonight, you’ll need it.”

   
“Jack?”  
“Mmm..”  
“What if I’m too sore tomorrow…”  
“Did I hurt you? Are you ok?”  
“No, I’m fine. Just a little raw but ….”  
“Don’t worry Yan. I’d never hurt you like that. I’ll always take care of you.”  
“I know.” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

 Jack laid awake a little while longer gently caressing the sleeping man’s back in slow circles. As he breathed in his scent he signed contently.

_He looks so peaceful. I can’t believe he gave himself to me like this, opened himself to me. For just a moment right before he came he looked at me with such…emotion. Maybe he really does feel something for me. I need to make him see how much I …..  I hope tomorrow I can make him as happy as he’s made me._


	11. TEN

Ianto awoke with a start. He knew immediately that that he wasn’t in his own bed. He opened his eyes and blearily looked around the room, remembered where he was, and sighed contently. Jack was standing by the large window and the sunlight shining through on him was making him glow like an angel.  He was wearing a fluffy white hotel robe, which was open in a “V” above the tie, showing off a hint of the broad chest beneath it.

Ianto smiled at the sight. He was surprised though that it was morning already. He rarely slept through the night soundly, but he hadn't been disturbed by nightmares at all last night.  He felt sleep warmed and cozy as he snuffled into the pillow, which still smelled like Jack.

 “Sleep well?” the older man asked as he turned his attention to his sleepy partner.  
“Mmmm,” he replied with a soft smile.  
“I ordered us breakfast. Thought we could eat outside before I have to go in.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Half nine. Tosh called a little less than an hour ago. Wants me to look at some strange readings. It didn’t seem too urgent.”

 Ianto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn’t slept past seven in years. Not even when he was still with Lisa. He remembered how it used to drive her crazy.

“I can come in with you. Lend a hand.”  
  
“I don’t think you need to. And besides you have plans.”  
Ianto quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

 “I have you scheduled for a full massage at eleven. The works. The spa here is supposed to be fantastic.” Jack held out a robe for Ianto, indicating that it was time to get up.

“But…”

“No arguing. It’ll do you good. I’ve also secured a late checkout so that you can come back here to shower and lounge. I’ll give you a call when I’m leaving and you can meet me by the lift.”

 They headed towards the balcony, where Jack had already laid out a sumptuous breakfast.

“So after we meet, where are we heading?”

“Yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yep. I’d like to go back to yours. If that’s ok.”

“Um..sure. Any reason why?” Jack had only been to Ianto’s flat a handful of times. Usually to make sure he wasn’t going to try anything drastic. He had visited him during his suspension and again after the cannibals, but it’s not like he came over all the time.

 “Yes. I want you to take me home, to your house, to your bed. I want you to have me on your own terms.”

Ianto was unable to hide his surprise, as his eyebrows shot up.

_Have him? He doesn’t mean… No. He wouldn’t let me..._

“What exactly did you have in mind, sir?”

“Oh no. No sir for this. I want _you_ to be in charge.”

“Alright, but what exactly is on offer?”

“Take me home, Ianto Jones and ravish me. Take my body. Use it however you please.”

“But…..” Jack could see the unasked question in Ianto’s face.

“I want _you_ to make love to _me_ , Yan. I know I’m a natural top, but sometimes, with someone I trust, I like to be taken over. Just a bit. Interested?”

“I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t find the offer intriguing. Let me know when you’re ready for me. To meet you, I mean.” He added with a blush.

 They finished their delicious meal in companionable silence. Even the coffee wasn’t bad. Jack got dressed and gave him a quick kiss goodbye before heading out the door.

  _This is becoming so odd. He kissed me goodbye, like a boyfriend. And he wants me to….oh God. I can’t believe he’s going to let me. It’s not like I haven’t fantasized about it, about being surrounded by him, his body clenching around me. Thrusting into his heat, giving him pleasure. Ok, I need to stop think about this or else I’ll embarrass myself at the massage._

 A quick check of the time told Ianto that he needed to head to his appointment.

 A wonderful massage and a shower later, Ianto was pacing around the room, waiting for Jack to call. He worried that maybe the situation was more serious then Jack had anticipated. After a few more minutes, he decided to walk over to the hub and see if he could be of any help.

 During the brief walk, he had to keep trying to stop thinking about what it would be like to make love to Jack. To be the one in control. To have Jack all to himself. Before he knew it he was walking through the cog door and into the hub. He made every attempt to snap into work mode. Tosh spotted him immediately and stopped him as he made his way towards his coffee station.

 With a shy smile she asked, “Well?”

He didn’t respond. He just stared at her blankly.

“How was it? Jack told me where he was going to take you, I helped with some of the details.”

_Well I guess we’re out in the open now. Would’ve been nice to have some warning. Still, I guess that means he’s not ashamed of…well of whatever it is we’re doing._

“It was nice. Very nice.” Ianto didn’t know how much Tosh knew and wasn’t willing to give anything more away then he had to. Did she know it was his first time? Their first time? That they’d not been able to keep their hands off of each other all week?

“Nice? A suite at the St. David? Was it terribly romantic? Tell me all about it. I want details.”

He hoped she meant about the room.

“I don’t.” He heard Owen’s voice from behind him, “I don’t need to know how the tea boy likes his prostate massaged.”

Ianto went pink immediately, frozen in place.

“Owen!” Tosh chastised, “We didn’t ask you to join the conversation.”

 Tosh’s comment bought Ianto enough time to get over the initial shock. If his sex life was going to be public knowledge, he’d better get used to defending himself, he thought, as he turned to face Owen and look him squarely in the eye.

“As heartbroken as I’m sure Jack and I are that you aren’t willing to offer your superior sexual _expertise_. Somehow I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Tosh smiled as Owen looked properly affronted.

 “Ianto!” he heard Jack call as he happily bounded down the stairs, “I thought I told you to take the day off. That means not coming to work, you know.”

“Yes, sir. I just wanted to see if you needed a hand with anything.”

“Well, that does sound like a lovely offer.” _Damn it. I walked right into that one._

“Actually Ianto, I was just leaving. Care to ride with me?” he motioned toward the lift, his voice dripping with innuendo.

_Well at least some things never change._

The walk to Ianto’s flat was short. Jack’s hands were on him as soon as they reached the lift. They were kissing feverishly as their hands groped any piece of flesh they could reach. Somewhere in the back of Ianto’s mind he knew he should be concerned about neighbours and such, but he just could bring himself to care.  Until, of course, the door opened and the nice old woman who owned all the cats was standing there in total shock. It was only then he realized that his shirt was pulled out of his trousers and Jack’s hands were underneath it. Jack simply smiled and said, “This lift's taken,” and pushed the button to close the door.

“Damn it Jack. I know that lady! God, what will I say to her tomorrow?”

“Nice weather?”

 Ianto rolled his eyes as he exited the lift and walked towards his flat. He fumbled with the keys as Jack pressed up against his back, close enough for him to feel Jack’s erection through their many layers. Ianto’s hands were shaking and he couldn’t concentrate well enough to open the door while Jack was sucking on his neck. The clanking of the keys hitting the floor was almost enough for Jack to detach, until Ianto bent over to pick them up, and instead he decided to grind his hips into the deliciously tight arse in front of him. It took three more tries before the Ianto finally got the door open.

 All the times that this scenario had played out in Ianto’s mind, it unfolded like this: He would invite Jack in, offer him a coffee, flirt subtly for a while, give in to Jack’s advances and escort him to the bedroom with a seductive smile. Sometimes instead of coffee, it would be a drink. Sometimes, it was Ianto who initiated the kissing. Generally though, the plan never deviated much from this series of events. Real life was so much different.

 Both men were already so turned on by the mere idea of what they were about to do, that they their erections were straining painfully against their trousers, before they’d even made it to the apartment. Ianto knew that he was supposed to be the one in control and though that thought frightened him a bit, it turned him on much, much more.

 He slammed Jack’s body into the closed front door and kissed him eagerly and roughly. Once he pulled down the braces, he untucked the captain’s shirts and slid his hands underneath, while grinding his hip into Jack’s hardness. Jack growled and began to unbutton Ianto’s shirt and then his own, before pulling them both off and onto the floor.

 “God Ianto…” Jack murmured against his lips, during a brief pause in the snogging.

“Want you so bad, Jack.” Ianto said as he unbuckled Jack’s belt and opened his flies, causing him to buck his hips forward. As Ianto gripped Jack’s cock, he older man threw his head back and made a noise between a mew and a moan. Ianto couldn’t believe that the captain was capable of making such noises, much less because of something he was doing.

 “Please Yan. Now. I can’t wait.”

 Jack had had his share of lovers. To tell the truth, he’d had many peoples share. Still, he was used to being the predator, not the prey, and there were few people that he had been willing to give up control to. When he did, when it was right, nothing turned him on more. He was desperate for it now. He’d been thinking about it all day. He really wanted to give this to Ianto, even more than he wanted it for himself. It was something special he could share, hopefully without scaring him away. He didn’t have much he could offer, but he could give him this and hope that it was enough.

 Ianto pulled away from the tangle of arms and mouths and offered his hand to Jack. He squeezed it firmly before letting himself be led into the bedroom.

 Once inside, Ianto began to quickly and efficiently strip him before stripping off his own clothes. Jack helped when he had to but let the younger man take the lead. As Ianto lay down on the bed he patted the spot next to him in invitation.

 Ianto could see that Jack was just as aroused as he was. He could hardly believe he was going to do this. He didn’t know a whole lot about Jack, but he suspected that he didn’t just let anyone make love to him. On an emotional level, it made Ianto’s heart soar to think that maybe, just maybe, he was special to Jack, in some small way. Physically, it made him excruciatingly hard at the idea of having Jack, taking his captain, claiming him for his own, possessing his body. He just hoped he could last long enough to make it happen.

 They kissed, caressed and stroked. They both felt the desire pool in their stomachs, as their bodies became a sweaty, tangled mess. Their groins pressed up against each other ’s and they both rubbed eagerly, desperate for some relief.

“Please Ianto,” Jack moaned, “don’t you want to have your wicked way with me?”

“Yes!” he nearly shouted and then added more softly, his accent thick and his voice low, “Please. I can’t wait any longer.”

Placing one last lingering kiss on Ianto’s soft, swollen lips, Jack rolled over and pushed himself up his hands and knees.

“It’ll be easier this way.”

Ianto moved in back of him, enjoying the sight of his captain all spread out for him.

“Jack..” he moaned, while he caressed his firm cheeks and opened them slightly. His finger traced over the tight opening and he drew his hand back slightly in surprise.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, I already prepared. I thought it would be one less thing for you to worry about. I’m all ready for you, whenever you want me.”

“Duw!” Ianto whimpered. He had take a deep breath to stop himself from coming at the thought of Jack at the hub, legs spread, fingers inside of himself, preparing for Ianto to fuck him. It was very nearly too much for him to take.

 Jack wriggled his hips impatiently causing Ianto to slap him playfully on the arse. After one more deep inhale, Ianto lined his cock up with Jack’s willing hole and began to ease himself in.

“Yesss” he heard Jack hiss, as his slowly entered the slick, molten channel inch by inch. Nothing could have prepared him for the amazing feeling of being inside his lover.  He was burning hot and tight around Ianto’s already leaking cock.

 “God Jack, so good” he breathed. He was afraid to move, afraid of hurting him, but when Jack pushed back against him, he knew it was time to pull out and push in deeper.

 “Ianto! You’re killing me. Please, fuck me harder. I need to feel you.”

That was all the invitation he needed before he started to rut against him, pushing in as far as possible. He bent over Jack and sucked on the back of his neck, leaving a bruise. The idea of marking Jack turned Ianto on even more and he began to leave a trail of love bites all over the smooth expanse of Jack’s well muscled back. Lost in the moment, Ianto grabbed his lover’s hips and thrust up into him, hitting a spot that made Jack cry out at the top of his lungs. Ianto angled his hips so that he could hit it again and again.

 “Mine.” Ianto moaned, unaware of what he was saying

Jack would have been surprised, if he had any ability to think left, but as it was, Ianto was hitting his sweet spot with precision and the feeling of being filled by him was all too much.

 “Yan! Make me come. Please Yan. Make me loose control and shoot all over your bed without my cock even being touched.”

 Ianto growled in response and slammed into Jack so hard and fast that he could hear the slapping of flesh ringing in his ears. He felt Jack stiffen and arch his back, before crying Ianto’s name out loudly. Ianto rode Jack through his orgasm and quickly followed as he couldn’t resist the pull of Jack’s muscles contracting around him like a boa constrictor, ripping his orgasm from him.

 Jack collapsed taking Ianto with him. It was a moment before Ianto had the presence of mind to roll off of him.

 “Wow”, Jack said, rolling over and running a hand through his sweat drenched hair, “You are a natural. We are _definitely_ doing that again!”

 He smiled and drew the younger man close. “Oh, I think that could be arranged, sir. I’ll put it on my to-do list”.

“There had better not be anyone else on that list.” Jack had meant it to come out as a playful tease but realized how serious it sounded once he’d said it. _Fuck! I thought I was going to try_ not _to scare him off._

 “Not at the moment, sir.” Ianto didn’t know how to answer, so he played it safe. He knew Jack was just kidding but then why did he sound so serious?

 “Me neither. You seemed to have filled every slot on my dance card.” _Well, in for a penny in for a pound._

He could feel Ianto tense in his arms.

_What is Jack playing at? Is he simply stating that he happens to not be with anyone else at the moment or that he’s too busy to be bothered trying to pull anyone else. Or is it more than that? What does he want me to say…._

 “Sir?” Ianto turned to face Jack. There was hardly any space between them. He could feel Jack’s breath on his face as well as how much his lover’s pulse had quickened in the last few seconds.

 “Look, Yan. I don’t have anything to offer you. I can’t promise you much but I’d like to keep doing this, with you, if you want.”

 “I..”  _It certainly isn’t a storybook romance, but I didn’t really want to be picking out china patterns with Jack. I’ve already done that once. But at least it’s not a dirty shag in his office. We’ll not_ just _a dirty shag in his office, anyway._

“I’d like that too. Stay with me tonight?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 It was complicated and amazing. It was beautiful and terrifying. But it belonged to them and them alone. And neither of them would have had it any other way.

 


End file.
